


This is the time

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Multi, Party, but im happy w this, literally the longest thing ive written, which is kind sad when u think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is it, you're FINALLY going to ask out Lance, you're FINALLY going to get your crush to go to your school dance with you, you're NOT going to chicken out and you're NOT going to get rejected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> late night bordem

hahaha guess who got into voltron

.. / ..-. . . .-.. / -... .- -.. / ..-. - .-. / -.. - .. -. -. / - ... .. ... / -... ..- - / .. ...- . / ... - .- .-. - . -.. / -.. - .. -. -. / .-.. .. -. . -... .-. . .- -.- ... / .-.. .. -.- . / - ... .. ... / .- .-.. - - / ... - - -

You walk down the hall, not really ready but ready all the same.

 _This is you're big day,_ you keep telling your self. Today, you will ask out Lance to the school dance. He's the mildly popular kid that wont shut up. He talks and talks and talks, and slowly, you're pretty sure that you've fallen for him. Screw that, you know you've fallen for this boy!

He's perfect in every way, even in the fact that he flirts with everyone. Although, now that you think about it, that must be a little annoying. Hm.

But you're doing it, no second or third thoughts, just the one you had this morning. The thought that went, _I will ask Lance out to the school's Winter Dance this year, I wont chicken out, I wont fuck up, I will end up going out with him, he will probabily break up with me and I'll die, but at least I will die happy._ Yeah, your thoughts this morning hadnt been really on-track. But they ahd worked, and now youyouwas apporching his locker. He stood there getting his stuff while talking to one of his odd friends, Pidge.

Despite being the popular kind of kid that everyone likes and having the ability to hang out with literally anyone, he's one of the kids that sits at a table in the back corner, almost gets into food fights half the time, and makes a shitload of innapropriate jokes.

You slowly get closer to his locker, and Pidge notices you and smiles slightly. They say somthing to Lance, gesture to where I am standing, and walk away.

Lance turns around and says,

"Now what can I get for you, beautiful?"

You take a deep breath and reply with,

"Would you go to the schools Winter Dance with me?" And automaticly launch into a ramble about how you know its crappy, how you know its a school dance, how you know its nothing fancy, how he doesnt have to do anything with you after one night at the dance, _one FREAKING night-_

"Sorry, man, I'm already going with someone. I would say next time, but I'll probabily still be going with that someone. So, I would seggest trying someone else. Pidge is open, they literally have no one except some random robot they made!" He replies.

You shake my head, sad that you've just been rejected. Of all the senarios that had gone through my head, 'getting rejected' had not been one of them.

..- - / -... - .- / .. - ... / .. -. / -.- - ..- .-. / .-. - ...- .-.-.- / -.- .- -.- .-.-.- / -.- - ..- .-. / .-.. . / ... ..- - .- -. / .- ... -.- .. -. -. / - ..- - / .-.. .- -. -.-. . .-.-.- / -.-. .-.. .- .-. ... / ..-. - .-. / -.- - ..-

You end up at that crappy school dance anyways, with a few other friends. All of them have a date, and your stuck being the awkward... 6th wheel(?). One of your friends even has her phone open to the facetime app, and has been in a call with her girlfriend scence you picked her up in her driveway.

You scan the room, trying to find someone that you hadnt expected to be there and knew so you could go up to them and get out of this awkward couple circle.

Eventually, you spot your friend Jesse. They're over by Randy. Randy is crying about how he had been friendzoned by one of his internet friends, and poor Jesse is just awkwardly standing there, having no idea how to comfort him. As you make your way over to them, you realize that they are really close to Lance's group of friends.

Lance's little group is sitting on the bleachers,(because this school is cheap and useing the gym) talking and laughing. You frown after realizing that there are people missing from the group- Lance, and Keith.

You dont really think about it that much. You go over to comfort poor Randy, letting Jesse escape and go persue their dreams of asking out some boy they've liked for a while. Every now and then, you let your eyes wander over to Lance's group. The two boys are still not back, but the group doesnt seem to be looking up from they're phones except to talk, so you figure that maybe they just ended up not comming at all.

A little later, your sitting pretty close to where the group is. Randy has passed out of your lap now, having drank a little too much 'punch'.

"Hey," You call out to the group. Pidge notices the call first, and nods in greeting. Hunk, being the more friendly one, sends a nice wave in my direction, while Shiro doesnt even look up.

"Wheres the rest of your group?" Your about to ask, when Lance comes and sits down on the bleachers next to his friends, slumping down and smiling. He must have had a good time dancing with... whoever he had been dancing with(a girlfriend(or boyfriend(or theyfriend)) that no one had noticed?!). Two transfer kids that are a year older then the group come and sit down after Lance. You slowly ease your passed out friend off your lap, figuring that they wont get stepped on when they're so close to the bleachers.

You walk up to Lance, taking a deep breath as you prepare yourself. A new song starts playing- _just in time,_ you think.

"Would you like to dance?"

As soon as the words are out of your mouth, someone pushes you. Its Keith.

Youre shoved out of the way as he drunkenly collapses into the lap of Lance(of all people it had to be fucking Lance, why did this boy choose Lance to collapse on, right when you were going to ask him out, why why WHY!).

"Im tired..." He mutters, wrapping his arms around Lances arm.

Lance shrugs appoligeticly at me as he rubs small circles into the person-that-you-now-assume-is-his-boyfriend's back. You back away, head hanging.

Looking back a your spot, Randy is still laying there, still curled into a tiny ball. You decide that you can ask one of your _sober_ friends if they would like to dance. Randy can survive sleeping alone in his ball, and Lance is now out of the question.

..- - / ..- - / ..- - / .. -.. -.- / .- ... .- - / - - / .-. ..- - / ..-. - .-. / - ... .. ... / .-.. .- ... - / .-.. .. -. . -... .-. . .- -.- / . -..- -.-. . .-. - / .. / .-.. .. - . .-. .- .-.. .-.. -.- / .- .-. - - . / - ... .. ... / -... -.-. / - ..-. / - ... . / ... . .- -.. -.-. .- -. - -. / - ... .- - / -.- . .. - ... / .. ... / -.-. .-.. .. -. -. -.- / .- ..-.

/this bitch thats who/

i may or may not have added like half my friend into this fic by putting the names they want to go by or literally just putting in a reference to somthing that happened in their life or whoever tf theyre dating in

ignore me im trash...

tumblr is the-tur-tle-king if ya wanna talk about klance headcanons!(or any other fandom headcanons rlly i just love headcanons in general aaaaaah kill me)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- www.the-tur-tle-king.tumblr.com  
> Deviantart- www.dragonhanner.deviantart.com  
> Fanfiction.net- www.fanfiction.net/u/6216697/Dr4gonIc3F34th3r  
> Twitter- @thewildjake  
> Support me?- https://Ko-fi.com/A173LZU


End file.
